No Life Princess
by Roux Grim
Summary: Edward was going out for a hunt when he comes across a girl and takes her in, but what will happen when   her father finds out? rated T for now i guess, hope you like it!  p.s i don't know alot so if it sucks, sry :
1. Chapter 1: These Vampires Sparkle!

**Edward was going out for a hunt when he comes across a girl and takes her in, but what will happen when her father finds out? Hellsing/twilight fanfic (btw i am NOT a twi-hard, team alucard 3) p.s this is my first story, so sry if its not good, but you can review and maybe help me?**

**Edward POV **

Early morning light peaked through the trees as I ran past, making my skin spakrle , but it looked cool. I was on my usual 'vegetarian' hunt, which would be killing animals of course. All of a sudden, the scent of something different went in another direction. I never had sensed something like this before, i'll go check it out. As I got closer, there was blood trailing ahead in another direction. knowing nothing could hurt me, i followed. when I arrived at the scene, there was a girl kneeling on the ground, covered in blood. Thinking she was just a human that got injured, I walked over.  
>"Are you alright? You look hurt" I said as I stepped closer.<p>

The girl suddenly turned around and it turned out she wasn't human. She had pale white skin and flame red eyes. I looked at her and said calmly

"I see you're a vampire. it's ok, i'm one to"

this time she spoke.

"Who do you work for, vampire?" she said looking at me puzzled. Ok, that was wierd, but i had to reply,  
>"I don't work for anyone, I live in a coven with the rest of my family. We could let you in to rest for a bit, you look pretty hurt." She stood up, and I walked her back to our house.<p>

**Tara POV**

I think I just dug my own grave.

First off, i was attacked by a pack of wolves, which were very mad at me being there. They kept mentioning a treaty. and now I'm with this guy who claims to be a vampire...although, he doesn't seem like one. His eyes are a golden colour and he seemed more like those wanna be vampires..hell, he didn't even have fangs! Anyways. as he walked in I stayed outside but saw that there were more of them. There was a big guy playing video games, a quiet one reading, a pixie girl shopping online, and a blond haired docotor like guy sitting at a table. I was about to try and sneak away until the copper haired guy thet brought me in spoke.

"I found a newborn outside in the forest" Newborn? Am i that little? I looked down at myself and saw that I looked like a average teen...well other then the fact that I'm taller than usual. Then the blond one walked out and looked at me. He seemed about 23, defenitley mid 20's. He walked outside of the door and said to me.

"It's alright, we won't hurt you. I am Carlisle Cullen, head of this coven and this family" He looked at me to say who I was and I responded in my formal vampire greeting.

"I am Tara, Daughter of Alucard and Protector of Integra Hellsing." They looked me oddly for a second and then copper head spoke.

"So this Alucard is your father? is he a vampire as well?" Then the big one spoke.

"Dude, you sound like a spy!" I sighed and replied in annoyance.

"I am not a spy and yes Alucard is a vampire, you know, for a vampire, you sound really confused" Carlisle looked around then said to me.  
>"Well most vampires are Created, and if they are born, they are hybrids, with a human mother. A-" He got cut off by the obnoxious big dude again.<p>

"And it doesn't look like you sparkle!" i looked at him for a secone before laughing in that somehow evil and maddening way i got from my father.

"You sparkle! HAHAHHAAHAAHAA! I can't believe you sparkle HAHAHHAAHA!" They looked at me, then at each other then Carlisle spoke.  
>"It seems you are not used to the immortal life yet, well, you can stay with our family for a while if you would like" before I could say anything, I was pulled into the house by the big guy and the copper head.<p>

**well, this is my first chapter, i hope you like it, review and idc about flames. besides, i can use the flames to roast marshmallows! btw Alucard was a little lagged so he will be coming next chapter. and sry if short.**

**and i don't own Twilight or Hellsing**


	2. Chapter 2: First Hunt

**AN: sorry this chapter didn't come sooner! i had mid terms and i was on writers block all week...plz don't kill mee! btw i am (well was) doing chapters in my friend EleKat's story 'our hogwarts story' so if you wanna, read that and look for my chapter (i think it's 7) btw cookie and possible shoutout if you can name all the animes the cosplay costumes are from...well since this is long..on with the story! **

Alucard POV

It's been about a week since I let Tara go off on that mission to america. Can't that girl be faster on missions? She spends to much time wandering. I just kept pacing for a few minutes until police girl came to the door.

"Um...master...we have found out what happened to Tara" she said in a nervous voice. Did she get killed? She looked down before she finished.

"She seems to have been taken by a family of vampires called the cullens. I slammed my fist into the table, nearly breaking it.

"MY DAUGHTER IS WITH THOSE SPARKLING WANNABE FREAKS!" she cowered in fear as I yelled at her, but i coudn't help it. She was at the clutches of sparklers, and who knows what they'll do to her. Odd thing was, I could deal with lethal priests or nazi werewolves, but when it came to the cullens, it was personal. They completely twist the vampire legend and make them sparkle! and now they have her. I know what must be done. I quickly grabbed my guns and headedout, with police girl following behind.  
>"M-master, what are you going to do?"<p>

"Easy, im going to get her back." I walked out of the room and almost got outside when integra came towards me.

"Alucard, what the hell do you think you are going to do?"  
>"Easy" I replied "I'm going to get her back, no matter what it takes" before she could respond I walked away. From her and possibly from the organization, but i didn't care.<br>She will come back to me.

Tara POV

It was been three days since I came hnere. My father proabaly thinks i'm dead by now. It couldn't get any worse, or could it? I was sitting in the living room drawing when the hea-erm father of the household walked down with some of the others, I think it was Alice, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. I tried to ignore them until Emmett spoke to me.  
>"Hey you, we're goin hunting, wanna come?" hmm, well normally I try not to hunt, but this time I'll make an exception.<p>

"Sure." i replied "Where we goin?" before I could get an awnser, Edward interrupted.  
>"I don't think she should come, if you don't remember, she is different than us." I don't think I can be that differen't, I mean, i usually get blood from banks or from faking blood drives, which is really fun, but I do go for the kill sometimes. Bloody hell, these cullens are confusing...wait, did I just sound british! great.<p>

_**later**_

As we walked to our hunting spot, I saw we were going into the forest. Are there hunters out or something, why would they go into the forest? then I saw it. The pixie girl Alice attacked a poor defenseless deer. Wait...what? I finally spoke after this trip.  
>"wait, you drink animal blood?" they nodded and looked at me like I was an idiot. Man, I feel like i'm speaking a diffrernt language to these guys. I was about to storm off when I sensed something...<p>

A human.

Perfect. They sensed it to, and tried to stop me, but it was too late. I was already on the trail. I could hear their voices trying to stop me, and I was free...until Carlsile grabbed me from behind.

"no! you can't kill them" ok I was starting to get pissed off.

"why? they are humans, they live and die freely, we can kill them if we have too!" he stared at me shocked that i said that. But i didn't care. Half of them deserved it. They think they get life freely, that it cant be taken away.

Like mine did.

I broke free and ran off to the scent. during this, my past rattled through my head, conjuring up flashbacks of how I used to be human.

_"Dad...Dad?" I said as I ran through the halls. I was taken away by Anderson and I don't know where I am, all I knew was that dad was here, but where? I kept going, until i saw the blood. I froze for a second, but then followed it, hoping I could find dad. For a while it was only blood, then I saw it. My father, impaled to a wall with Anderson`s blades, he was dead, his heart stabbed and his head missing. I stood frozen in shock. I didn't hear the footsteps behind me, I couldn't move, until I heard his voice._

_"Welll, what do we have here?, the daughter of the impure, have you come to surrender?" I looked back and saw anderson. I was shocked for a second but then I ran. I knew it was foolish. But it was my only choice. I was almost free, until...  
>-SHHICK!-<em>

_I stopped and looked at my chest. His holy blade had pierced through it and now my shirt was stained red. I looked back towards Anderson and he laughed as everything went black._

As I finished off the lone hunter, I got that thought out of my head, but I was right.

Humans abuse the gift of life. They don't deserve it.

Edward POV

When we finally found Tara, she was finishing off the body of a hunter, I hope it wasn't charlie. I was about to go over to her when something happened. At first she was normal, but then her arm was, well I don't know how to explain, but this thing came out of her arm. It had multiple eyes and one of them stared at me as the rest rid of the corpse. After that she went back to normal and turned around to see us, her lips stained red.

"Hey Edward. So did you have fun hunting?" she asked as we started to walk back.  
>"Tara, you can't go killing off humans like that, it's wrong" she laughed a bit before answering.<br>"Edward, this is what we are. We kill, we are supernatural, we are monsters." the last word made me remember how we were trying to not be like that anymore. We didn't want to be monsters anymore. not like her. As we went back to the rest of the family, some were still shocked, and carlisle was standing there looking dissapointed. I knew why. He was upset at her. For killing that hunter. But we knew something now.

She was a mnoster.

_**later at the house**_

After we came back I didn't see Tara that much, it was pretty much normal until Carlisle came to me.  
>"Edward" he said "This girl we brought in, if she keeps doing things like this, someone is going to find out. if we don't get her to change her ways, we'll have to..." he faded off but I knew what he meant.<p>

We may have to kill her. and i'm the only one who can.

**OK I know that I was going to try and make it longer...but I don`t think it worked anyways stay tuned for more action to come! btw random poll: if I was to do another fanfic (maybe with Tara, maybe without) what do you think I should do it about?**

**Well, hope you enjoyed, and if you wanna review**

**btw, i don`t own twilight or hellsing, just to let ya`ll know**


End file.
